


safe and sound

by sinnamonn



Category: How To Date A Magical Girl! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Mentions of darker moments, Possession, Satomi what the Fuck, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnamonn/pseuds/sinnamonn
Summary: satomi is going to make sure that yuki lives their best life. they won't have to go through any more trauma, and she will make sure of that. [bad ending spoilers]
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

> since there's no canon reason why satomi does this in the bad ending, i made one myself. i feel this is the most plausible one
> 
> the protag is referred to as yuki, as that is the default name, and uses they pronouns, as they can be male or female in-game

Taking control of Yuki was so _easy_.

They just agreed without a second thought! Satomi at least expected them to refuse, but instead they complied immediately. How stupid are they?

Oh, she isn't complaining, of course. She's sure if she was assigned to anybody else, she would have to take forever to convince them. Yuki cooperating is a nice surprise, a break from the struggle Satomi's gone through.

Even though she had to do horrible things to them, she still pities them. After all, they just were living what they thought was their life. But if they stay there any longer, their body would leave them behind. Hell, her forcing them out of this world was to keep them alive!

And taking control of their body is so nice of her. She's just doing this to make sure they live their best life! With her guiding them, they'll always be okay.

They won't have to worry about murders, or loss, or monsters, or cults, or anything else that happened in their little fantasy world, and Satomi is going to make sure of that.

But first, she has to adjust.

She's not used to having a real body. The one she had before was obviously just a model - a 3d sprite with no real skin, blood, organs, bones - anything. Now, she has to worry about maintaining Yuki's body, as well as getting used to how different it is shape-wise.

She takes a few minutes, laying in the hospital bed her body's owner has been in for a month now. She knows the doctors aren't expecting anything different, so she takes her time breathing and swallowing and twitching "her" fingers, things she couldn't do before or enjoy properly.

Then, she opens "her" eyes. The room is pale blue, and the change from darkness to bright light hurts. Immediately, a doctor rushes over. He seems relived and shocked at the same time.

"You're finally awake!" He exclaims. "Now, if you can remember - what is your name?"

She knows she should say Yuki, but instead she says, "My name is... Satomi."

"Well," the doctor says, looking disappointed, "that's not right, but we'll work on that."

He continues to talk, but Satomi tunes him out. There is nothing to work on. She plans on making sure that Yuki will never go through more trauma, and nobody will stop her. Not these doctors, not Yuki's family and friends, not anybody that knew them.

Nobody.

**Author's Note:**

> it seems i'm the first one to publish a fanfic for this game (unless there's one hiding somewhere i can't find it)  
i really wish this game had a fandom. where are you all hiding


End file.
